Season's Greetings
by Jojo Russell
Summary: It's Christmas with a Buffy twist!


Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Season's Greetings. 

-No, no everything in Sunnydale is fine, for now. Said Giles

-So. How come you seem so tired? Asked Buffy.

Looking at Giles who had the hell-beat-him-with-a-shovel-and-left-him-for-dead look on his face. But the fact was everything _was_ fine but Giles had gone out drinking for an early Christmas party the night before. He simply did not want to worry Buffy.

The Magic Box's door opened.

-Anyone here? Asked Dawn, searching for a familiar face.

-Yeah, we are! Replied Buffy.

-Well, Giles isn't completely here, but I sure am! Continued Buffy.

Dawn Shut the door and went near the big round table, put her backpack on it and started her homework.

-Wow, did anybody feel the world go upside down? Said Buffy, looking at her younger sister, who does not usually do her homework without a fight.

-What? Why are you looking at me that way? Replied Dawn. The truth was that Dawn knew why, but just liked asking dumb questions.

-What did you do? You only start your homework that fast when you failed a test or did something bad. So, fess up. Said Buffy with an unsure look on her face.

-Can't I just do something right for no reason? Asked Dawn. Buffy looked at her with the same face she did when Dawn accidentally burned Buffy's leather coat.

-Ok fine. Dawn cracked.

-It's the last three days before Christmas vacation, I feel sort of obligated because I won't be doing any work during the holidays. Said Dawn. With the puppy-dog look.

Buffy got a very worried look on her face.

Thinking: _I completely forgot Christmas! How bad of a sister am I?!?_

-What? You didn't forget Christmas. Did you? Asked Dawn. Even though she knew the answer. Or did she?

-No! Buffy answered, with tones of uncertainty.

-I'm gonna go to the store while you finish your homework. Said Buffy.

Dawn looked at her older sis and continued her homework. Giles stood there, disappointed because he knew Buffy had forgotten the Christmas gifts.

Buffy took Giles' car and drove home to get Willow.

-Willow! Buffy screamed opening the door to Willow's room.

-What!?! What's going on?? Asked Willow, terrified.

-I forgot Christmas! We have to go shopping! Screamed Buffy.

Willow jumped off her bed and followed Buffy to the car.

The store wasn't so full of people.

-Why don't you go get Giles a book of something British-or-something. Asked Buffy.

-Yeah, good idea Buffy. Like that you can have time to wonder off and look for _my_ Christmas present. Said Willow, walking toward the book section.

-That's _so _not what I was going to do. Replied Buffy.

Buffy checked if Willow was really gone. Then. She went straight for the electronics.

-One of apple laptop's latest upgrade please! Said Buffy.

_You know, the salesman is kind of cute_. Thought Buffy, paying the amount on her debit card.

Buffy met Willow outside of the store.

-All we have to do is wrap the presents and hope that nothing goes wrong for Christmas. Said Buffy.

-And by just saying that, I just jinxed it, didn't I? Asked Buffy.

Back a t the house, Willow and Buffy finished wrapping the gifts and putting them under the tree. The phone rang. Buffy picked up. It was Giles. Buffy seemed angry with herself.

She hung up.

-You know the whole "I jinxed Christmas thing" Well it came true.

They drove back to the Magic Box.

-So, what's the big bad? Asked Willow .

-I'm afraid it's going to be a dreadful Christmas. Replied Giles.

-It's Santa Claus. The demon, not the myth. It just happens that his new target this year is

Sunnydale. Said Giles.

-Buffy might have to fight the oldest demon known to man. Added Anya.

-Oh, come on. Overweight demon with a beard, how hard can it be? Asked Buffy in an sarcastic voice.

-No, it's more than that. He's real. Everything's true: Christmas eve, flying reindeer, presents. Well, he doesn't bring presents so much as disembowel children. But…

Buffy went out patrolling that night. Nothing out of the ordinary. The trees seemed fine, the wind was just a little cooler than usual. Buffy strode to the EXPRESSO PUMP which had now gone 24 hours. Every one was happy. No one seemed disturbed by anything. The moon was glowing. The wind was blowing. Couples were snuggling. An old lady was being mugged by something…

_Wait, that's not a good thing_. Buffy thought.

She ran as fast as she could towards the lady in peril. The mugger was wearing a red and white Santa Claus costume. The closer she got to him the more Buffy seemed to shrink. This guy was huge! At least 7 feet tall!

-Hey, Santa, you're supposed to give presents not take them. Buffy punned.

The mugger turned around now facing Buffy. He did not look like a human. Buffy ripped off his jolly hat and tore his red suit revealing quite a disgusting feature. The mugger was in fact a horrible looking demon. Fat with an ugly white-ish beard. He seemed half bald to. Like the before-Rogaine ads. Buffy went straight to defence mode. She punched him in the gut, making him moan. As she tried to side kick him, the demon grabbed Buffy's leg and threw it over her head. Buffy used his force to flip over and still kick him, this time, in the face. But he barely moved. The demon punched Buffy in the face, which sent her flying onto the wall. Buffy felt like she had been hit by a speeding train. She tried to get up but suddenly, what looked like a bunch of really ugly half-dead reindeer, smashed into her and flew off into the sky. Buffy heard jingle bells but thought it was because she had been hit to hard. But then she realised that the demon was in fact…

-Jolly Old St-Nick! Screamed Buffy.

The scoobies stood in the Magic Box, with their mouths wide open. They could not believe what Buffy was telling them.

-You killed Santa? Asked Dawn in a sad voice.

-No, _he_ almost killed _me_. And the weird thing is, he was picking on an old lady. Not a five-year-old kid. Said Buffy.

-I said he disembowels children on Christmas _Eve_, not before. Replied Anya.

-Oh great, so he can be anywhere! Desperately said Buffy.

-No, just people who have arthritis medication. Replies Anya.

The gang silently looked at Anya trying to understand what she just said.

-It's his "thing". She said.

-Ok, so let's check out retirement homes.

Isn't that like an all-you-can-eat-before-you-overdose, buffet? Asked Xander.

-Good plan. Added Giles.

The gang left their separate ways. After hours of searching, the scoobies met at

the Magic Box empty handed. They were sad, desperate, confused.

-Even if we had found him, what were we gonna do with him. I mean, _Buffy_ had a hard time hitting him, and _she's_ the slayer. Said Dawn.

-I can try a spell. Said Willow.

-Like what? Anya asked.

Willow was tired and annoyed so she chanted a couple of random words just for fun.

-_Wed Beeyom Est Tey invoke Santa Claus come to us!_

Suddenly, the Magic Box started to shake. Then, in a cloud of smoke and glitter, appeared a man in a Santa costume.

-Hey! I know him; he's that Santa guy on Fifth Avenue and Revello drive. He rings this bell and collects money for charity. I gave him change once. Dawn said excitedly.

-Willow, send him back! Screamed Buffy.

-I didn't know what was going to happen! Replied Willow.

-Ok ok, fine. Uh. She chanted: _Yet Tse Moyeeb Santa Claus depart!_.

The cloud of smoke and glitter came back and made mister Santa disappear.

Now, the scoobies still had to find a way to find the demon. But how?

-Candy Canes! Yelled Xander.

-Sweetie, this is no time to think about food. Gently replied Anya.

-No, it says it right here. "The essence of citric acid, sugar and mint is this demon's weakness" That's what the book says! So, what else reunites these three delicious ingredients? Jolly old spirit-of-Christmas candy canes!

-Good. Let's go get some. Said Buffy.

The gang ran to the nearest drug store. They bought the most candy canes they could.

-Great, all we have to do is find him. Said Dawn.

-Actually, Willow, don't you have that spell to go back in time? Asked Giles.

-Yes! Great idea! All we have to do is go to the alley that Buffy was in last night. Replied Willow.

The gang ran to the alley. Willow sat on her knees. She drew a circle around her with chalk. And chanted:

_Timekeeper. I summon thee now. Come to me. I pray to you to do my biddings. Come!_

A portal opened from the wall in front of the gang. A semi-transparent being stepped out holding an hourglass in his hands.

Willow the sorceress! My, my. How you've grown. How long has it been. Since you're fifth birthday isn't it? Asked the being.

-Well, yes actually. I needed you to turn back time so I could save mom from tripping into my cake. Answered Willow. The scoobies seemed a little weirded out by the situation. But kept their mouths shut. And observed.

-Yes, I remember! Anyhow. What shall I do for you today? Asked the Time Keeper.

-I need you to help us travel back in time all together to save Christmas. We need to go back when Buffy was fighting a Santa looking demon. It was yesterday. Said Willow.

-As you will it, so shall it be. Said the Time Keeper.

The gang was then transported to that time.

-I gave you a 3-minute heads up, just to help. See you soon Willow! Said the Time Keeper, entering his portal.

The gang saw the old lady. They knew it was soon. The bells started to jingle.

There he was, standing in the shadows of the alley.

-Go! Yelled Buffy.

The gang each stabbed the demon with the pointy end of their candy canes.

The demon bled green. The scoobies started to plant their canes deep into the demon's skin. The demon started to bubble and blew up from the inside. The demon's skin flew up in the air.

Xander: "Now that's what I call a Christmas celebration."

The End(MerryX-Mas everyone!) 


End file.
